Crimson memories
by Inari-s
Summary: Harry has been having strange dreams, about a past he doesn't remember. Not long after he died, he is reborn in another world with his memories...the problem is he isn't a boy anymore! (Genderbend, gore, others)
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto is Kishimoto's story, I don't own anything except Oc's and some plots._

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Uchiha Izuna_**

The wind swept, gusts and pockets of air forming, collecting into small areas before being swallowed by the stormy gale. A lone figure stood dead still in the middle of the battle as corpses surrounded him, cold wind billowing through his hair and buffeting into his face. Black spiked locks of hair swept over his face before being pushed away by the wind revealing crimson red eyes with an atomic symbol, similar looking to a pinweel as a pitch-black pupil.

Uchiha Izuna stared passively at the corpses of the Senju's surrounding his still body, his hearth burning in pain and hate as he remembers the death's of his comarades. His attention was forcefully taken away when he heard a familiar name being called out;

"Takeru!" someone yelled in horror.

Izuna's head snapped toward where the voice came from, what he saw was Itama's face of horror, he followed his gaze until they fell onto the body of a small boy of nine or ten wearing a shirt with the Uchiha crest.

Takeru was coughing as a katana was implanted in him, it didn't take long before the body fell with a 'thumb'.

Itama was the father of Takeru and the shock was enough to give an opportunity to the Senju's, when Izuna saw them surrounding Itama he went to help him, it was too late though as a white-haired man appeared across him;

"Hiraishingiri!"

Izuna stared in shock as Tobirama teleported across him with his weapon in hand, instantly delivering a swift, devastating slash across his chest. Even with the Sharingan activated Izuna didn't have time to react, Tobirama was too fast.

Izuna coughed and blood started flowing down his chin, his eyes open in shock and pain.

Madara who has been near him saw how Tobirama slashed his little brother, horror invading his whole being;

"IZUNA!" yelled Madara as he ran toward Izuna, holding him before his knees touched the floor. He took his arm and moved it around his neck, holding Izuna.

Hashirama stared at the siblings as sweat ran down his forehead, his breath running sigthly short. He closed his eyes for some seconds befote opening them again and walking toward them;

"Madara..." he started, waiting for Madara to look away from Izuna and up at him "You cannot win against me...so...why don't we end this?"

Izuna closed his eyes as he regularized his heartbeat and ignored the pain, he thought of all those deaths as his heart was invaded by hate, more and more.

"If the two strongest clan's, Uchiha and Senju join forces...nations will not be able to find other shinobi clan's that can stand against us"

Izuna gritted his teeth as he heard Hashirama say those things, he was sure the Senju was trying to trick Madara by using those hidden dreams his older brother had. A part of him - a tiny part - wanted to trust them but his hate erased that hope in seconds.

"The conflict will eventually start to die down" Hashirama offered his hand to them "here..."

Izuna's eyes sneaked toward Madara to see the man was confused but still...he was thinking of accepting it, before Izuna knew it, the words went ot his mouth;

"No...aniki...do not be deceived by them" he told his older brother as blood invaded his throat and he coughed it out.

Even though Izuna said it in a low voice, Madara hear it, turning to look at his brother in surprise before he turned serious. Taking out a smoke bomb, they all dissapeared letting behind a deceptioned Hashirama as he stared the place where Madara and his younger brother have been some seconds ago.

* * *

The evening was late when the almighty leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara, was called away urgently from a meeting by the medic-nin to come to his younger's brother side. Four days went by since the younger man was injured gravely in battle by Senju Tobirama.

His condition on arriving back at the compound was critical. Much hasn't changed over the days, his condition fluctuating from steady to life and death in a matter of seconds.

For the last days though, he was getting weaker and weaker, having an internal bleeding that even the healers couldn't stop and heal. Madara hasn't yet been informed by this. Now being rushed in, he prayed that Izuna's condition got better, that Izuna has made some miraculous recovery.

The fire of the candles flickered sightly as Madara walked through the hallway leading down to his brother's room, which was at the very end of the long stretch of space. A mask of indifference held it's ground on the outside though on the inside anxieties were eating him alive. Once he stood across the paper door that would lead into Izuna's room his mask crackled sightly.

As he finally entered the dark room which was illuminated by a sole candle and the moon's light, the first thing he saw was Izuna's body near the window, looking up at the moon he loved so much.

Madara walked slowly toward his younger brother and kneeled down besides him making the sickly-looking young man blink his naturally onix eyes and look up to meet the gaze of his older brother;

"The moon...is beau...tiful" croaked out Izuna then gave a soft and weak smile up at Madara, whose hearth feel like dying, just seeing his brother right now... He knew the younger man wasn't going to make it "right, nii-chan"

It has been years since Izuna called Madara nii-chan and if the older man was surprised, he didnt show it.

"Do not speak Otouto" Madara said as he took his young brother in his arms and got up, walking toward the futon bed and positioning his brother in it delicately "You need to sleep"

Izuna shook his head, he asked the doctor to call for his brother, he wished to tell his last words and wishes to Madara.

"I'm dying, Madara, there is nothing more the healers can do for me at this point" he said bluntky, needing to get that into the hard head of his brother.

Said brother had a face of pain as he looked into the eyes of his little brother.

Izuna flinched sightly when he saw that face of pain his older brother was mading, his heart being invaded by hate toward the Senju one more time, not because he will die but because they are making Madara suffer. He doesn't want to let his last alive brother alone, he wants to make him smile and be proid of Izuna!

"There is no way of escaping death, the shinigami would never let anyone run away from him. I'm sorry for leaving you alone but...before dying I wish to bestow a final request to you"

Izuna stared seriously at Madara, who masked his sorrows and nodded, listening intently to the younger's request.

"Do not trust any of those who spill our blood" senju "they will lead us to the demuse of our clan!" he snarled remembering the death of hiz sinblings and classmen.

Madara stared sadly at his younger brother, finally nodding in acceptance after some seconds;

"Izuna...I will protect the Uchiha with all my might"

Izuna chuckled as he took both of Madara's bigger hands in his own;

"Nii-chan...before dying I wish to give you a gift"

When Izuna saw the confusion in Madara's eyes, he reached his hand to his own eyes, the sharingan activated and... Under the eyes of Madara he teared them out the sockets ignoring the pain that it caused.

"Izuna...you..."

"Please Aniki, accept them" he vegged his older brother, calling him once again Aniki.

Izuna knew that Madara would never accept his eyes that's why he prepared himself in advance, if he took them out before Madara could react then the older man would be forced to accept them.

Blood ran down Izuna's cheeks, sezming to take the form of red tear from closed eyelids. However an energic and happy smiled that Izuna hadn't shown in years appareaded on his lips.

"I love you aniki" he relayed his last words, last breath lost, last sign of life gone.

Uchiha Izuna was dead.

Madara's face distorted in pain, sadness and grief, bloodied hands shakily grabbing his brother's cooling body, drawing him into his arms - the gifted eyes set aside safely for the time being.

He cradled the body so closely, so protectively, placing his forehead against Izuna's. His eyes were squeezed shut, theeth grinding together has he tried to stop the tears pricking at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Izuna, I couldn't protect you, I couldn't keep the promise I made myself i' boyhood. I have failed you" he clenched the fabric of the younger's clothing, silent tears escaping and hitting the pale, cold cheek of the recently deceased man. He begun to continue "This time...This time I will fulfill your wishes. This time...I will not fail you"

The Uchiha's head rose slowly, eyes opening to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan, castings its scarlet glow as the last light of the day faded into the blackness of the night.

Izuna's body was placed back on the futon, a small piece of cloth covering his face. Madara remained there for hours, allowing no one to enter to enter the room, death threats easily spilled. There was one thing physically different of his appearance now; the eternal mangekyou sharingan, blazing from eyes under laid by fresh tears stains, the glowing windiw burning with the flames of pure hatred.

On this day, Madara lost all hope. Though he had been blessed with a new found light, never before was he surrounded by such overpowering darkness.

* * *

Harry awakened with a gasp as sweat ran down his forehead, what was that dream?

.

.

.

* * *

Author :

Sorry, this is done in phone.

Please, help me~

Do you prefer Harry to be born before or after Naruto?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter one_**

 ** _Accepting_**

 _Why?_

Sharingan irises bound in a pool of black stared into the red of the one who had forced him back into the plain of reality; back into the hell of mortality, though it was not known to him yet how long this would last.

His pale skin was cracked, almost as if it were paper thin, and nothing more but a layer of glue pasting it over a lifeless soul. Little would he know of how revelant his assumption wad to the process. A single word of wondering had passed from hid lips with a laced in hostility. Yet it went unanswered, only to be returned with a cold stare of scarlet.

The truly living man could only observe the soul he had trapped in this temporary forp, only one intent of having him alive again. There were tasks not completed, things left unsaid, but only the spoken language would be reconciled here. Anything more, and this act could prove to be a downfall for more raisons than one _How could you?_

The words said in such bluntness, such lack of emotion, they produced a visible twinge from the other. Izuna watched him squirm, anger and hurt hidden behind a stoic from native to his bloodline. This is all he wanted now; to see his killer and reviver suffer, to writhe under his mere words. How dare he. In one instant, in one moment, everything and anything they ever held in utmost secret was cut in twain. Forever lost the minute the pain of the scar on his heart far outweighted the blade that pierced just below it.

 _Answer, will you?_

A bowed head and blank aura had been presented throughout the encounter, words of a dead man louder than the silence of the one living. Anger. It finally flashed through the Uchiha's eyes. Whatever pacience he had was gone. He tried to step forward, to concentrate his chakra for a jutsu, alas, neither worked.

Clearly he has been restricted to only use his arms. He cursed the Senju under his breath for doing so. What he wouldn't do to have cast a ranging torrent of fire right then and there. Though in latter thinking, he would be glad that he was unable to.

 _What...?_

Two words, two words was all it took to convert his outward anger into confusion, the likes of which displayed on the cracking skin of his face.

"I'm sorry" Insignificants words. That was all they were, that was all they could be.

Izuna's eyes locked with the now risen ones of Tobirama, as if peering into his very being. His features of usually cold, calm nature had melted to reveal what was really underneath;regret.

Sharingan eyes flickered, reading each and every possible detail of both the orbs of scarlet and his expression. Maybe, he was wrong.

No matter what what was said, what was done could never be forgiven, but perhaps, it could be accepted.

A strange sensation flooded over Izuna's temporary body, hands raising to met by eyes. The sight was his cracked skin and clothing turning white, the cracks spreading and pieces of paper-like substances beginning to break away, flying off with the breeze. The seal has been broken, but only the Senju himself would know this. Finally, the Uchiha could move, though what he decided to do with his short remaining perior of time bewildered the Senju.

A hand was placed gently on his cheek, no more words needed to signify the meaning.

 _Will I see you again?_

A closed-eyed melancholy smiled was given on dispersing features, and not until the very last moment possible second was the reply given.

"I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

With difficulty, Harry opened his beautiful green eyes as he groaned sightly. He has been dreaming one of those strange dreams again, this time he was talking to that white-haired man with red eyes that killed him and that doesn't make sense...

Harry was confused, those are supposed to be dreams so why does it affect him so much?

Why can he feel that rage? That melancholy?

Harry sighed as he put on his glasses.

Those dreams are not normal, they are even strangers than the others he has been having recently... He wishes he could research about it with Hermione but recently they don't get along, especially since Harry's name went ot the goblet and she took Ron's side and some time later, Harry refuses to forgive Ron for his betrayal.

Harry's eyes turned cold as he thought about it, he has enough of that egoistical prig, first in second year and now fourth year... Harry gritted his teeth, he hates traitors.

Suddenly a boy with black hair and blue eyes appear in his mind.

"What...?"

He blinked, he has been thinking of Ron so...who was that person?

Shaking his head, he forces himself to think about something else...like the library. They should have some information about his dreams, right?

* * *

Harry stares at the dark red book on the table across from him, he has been searching for days and he finally found the book that he needed so much.

As the title of the book says, they are dreams from the past, one he doesn't remember and he shouldn't remember.

"It makes sense...I should have thought about it before" he muttered to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

Meanwhile, his hand which has been on the book moved toward his chest, where his heart was. Each time he dreams or thinks about that black-haired man he called big brother...it hurts, as if his heart was being squeezed to its limits.

Another curious thing is that even though he never learned Japanese, he can understand a lot of those words, he wanted to delve more on it but he was stopped by someone;

"Harry" a familiar voice called his name and he nearly groaned as he recognized it but holding it, he turned around.

"Hermione" he said with annoyance clear in his voice, glaring at her without even thinking.

Under the glare of Harry, she cowered as her lower lip trembled sightly but after some seconds she forced herself to man -woman - up. Strangely, Harry didn't feel bad for hurting Hermione...if anything he was neutral.

"You are different..." she whispered while caressing her forehand as Harry stared at her in confusion "You changed"

"Changed?" Harry mimicked in a calm voice "WHO is the one who took Ron's side instead of mine?"

Hermione was invaded by guilt but after some peaceful seconds, she furrowed her eyebrows, cheeks red ;

"I'm not talking about that Harry, you staryed changing way before that" she pursed her lips, looking onto Harry's eyes "You show less your feelings -emotions-, you are in a near permanent expresionless mask and when you are not, it seems you have a stick omin your ass!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione's vocabulary, his lips twitching. Could it be that those memories are affecting him more than he thought they were?

He sighed harshly;

"Look Hermione" he started with a fake smile "Right now I have things to do -like taking care of a certain egg- so..."

Hermione knew that the smile was fake if her expression of hurt was anything to go by. Her eyes trailed around Harry until they fell on the book;

"Dreams from the past?" she read curiously and Harry growled, taking the book and getting up from the chair he has been sitting on, staring at her with a scowl;

"I need to do something, see you later."

* * *

Author:

Sorry for the shortchapter and the errors but phone makes it impossible for me to write well, once I have my pc back (hopefully next week) chapters will be longer! And those who i write in phone will be rewriten.:3

Thank you those who suscribed favorited~ thanks those who reviewed! I dmed you ~

Next chapter will finally have Harry dying and reborn and all that.

Question:

With who di you wish me to pqir 'her'?/(harry reborn)


End file.
